mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia II
History Sign Up Sign up began on 29th June, 2008 and had a full compliment of players by 01 July, 2008, and began prompltly. It automatically included IMLG and Brandonb as they were the fist to die in Mafia I. Many of the Mafia I players also signed up. Rules and Win Conditions * Mafia - win by killing all the Innocents and the Grim Reaper . Every night choose one person to kill via PMs (this is the only time PMing is allowed in the game!!!). Also, any night, but not two nights in a row, the Mafia can opt to "rough up" someone, in which two implications are given: ** Do not continue your line of accusations, or we will kill you ** Do not reveal that you were roughed up, or we will kill you Also, at the beginning of the game, the Mafia is informed of who the Bomb is * Grim Reaper - wins by killing the Vigilante (if this happens early enough, we will play for "second place"). The Grim Reaper kills every even-numbered night * Innocents - win by killing the Mafia and the Grim Reaper. During the day, a lynching vote occurs just like in Mafia 1, and the condemned person gets publicly executed and their role revealed EACH INNOCENT HAS A SPECIAL ROLE: * Doctor - save someone every night by PMing me. If this person is targeted for death by the Mafia and/or Grim Reaper, the person will be saved by the Doctor and live. The Doctor cannot save himself/herself, nor can the Doctor save the same person two times in a row * Vigilante - knows who the Defender is. The Vigilante kills for the Innocents every odd-numbered night, except for the 1st night. Can choose not to kill * Defender - knows who the Vigilante is. While the Defender is alive, the Vigilante cannot die, and gets out of every death situation with badass awesomeness * Inspector - PMed, by the host, one Mafia identity at the beginning of every odd day. * Sage - can PM the host anytime to get the list of the people the Doctor has been saving. Also, the Sage can choose to PM me every even-numbered day to see how many Mafiosos are alive * Spy - can spy on anyone ever even-numbered day. They PM the host who they want to spy on, and I reply, revealing that person's role * Bomb - knows who the Inspector is. When (if) the Bomb dies, there is a half chance that they will take their killer down with them. If their killer is the Mafia, a random Mafioso will be killed- however the Mafia is informed at the beginning of the game who the Bomb is. If the Bomb's killer is the Grim Reaper, the Grim Reaper would blow up. If the Bomb is lynched, the Innocent who was most outspoken for the lynching (chosen by me) is blown up. If I can't decide, I pick randomly from the Innocents that voted for the Bomb * Illusionist - every even night the Illusionist can make illusionary copies of one person to protect them ONLY from the Grim Reaper (the Mafia are not fooled). The Illusionist cannot protect themself, nor can they protect the same person twice in a row. When (if) the Grim Reaper dies, the Illusionist's role may be obselete- or it may morph into something else altogether. Conclusion Trivia *There were no vanilla roles this game, each payer had a role. Category:Games